


Warm Baths

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Other, Slice of Life, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: An angel and a demon got into a bathtub together





	Warm Baths

Aziraphale loved baths. He loved the feeling of just lying in warm and scented water for however long he wished. If not for his responsibilities as an angel he would do it for weeks at a time if he could. It wasn’t like he had to worry about the water going cold and stale anyway, he could just as easily miracle it into the perfect temperature again. 

Now that Heaven and Hell had promised to leave him and Crowley alone now however...well.

The angel lay in his tub, sighing in happiness at the warmth enveloping him. He had heard that in some places their bathtubs were small and shallow, made more for showers than baths. The very idea made him feel sorry for those humans. He wondered if they knew exactly what they were missing out on.

He sat up when he heard the door opening. He smiled as Crowley came in, holding a tray in one hand as the other shut the door behind him. “Dear heart,” he purred.

Crowley looked up and smiled. He approached the tub, setting the tray down on a low table beside it. He then reached for the belt that kept his robe in place and he undid it, letting it fall off of his shoulders. The demon was naked and smooth, there was no reason to give himself genitals here. He picked up a few glass bottles and poured their contents into the water, filling the room with the smell of different complimenting flowers. “That’s better,” he murmured.

“Come on, darling. Join me,” Aziraphale insisted. He swirled a hand through the water, mixing everything up and warming up the water for the demon. He shifted to allow the other an easier time, giggling as the demon hissed and settled down opposite him. “Comfortable?”

“Very,” Crowley said with a smile. He hummed and snuggled down into the water, the warmth soaking into his cold-blooded body. “Oh so lovely…” he whispered.

Aziraphale smiled, glancing over at the tray Crowley had brought. “Oh! Chocolates!” he chirped. He sat up and plucked one up, popping it happily into his mouth. He moaned in pleasure as soft caramel filled his mouth. “So wonderful…”

“I thought you’d like them,” Crowley murmured. The warmth was already making him feel sleepy. 

“Are you going to sleep?”

“...definitely maybe…”

The angel shook his head and smiled. “Come here, love.” He reached out and helped Crowley to shift around in their miraculously accommodating bathtub, allowing the demon to lay with his head on his chest. “There we are. Much better.”

Crowley hummed, closing his eyes once more. He could feel Aziraphale reaching out for another chocolate and he cracked open an eye when he felt it brush against his lips. He opened his mouth and accepted the treat, humming around it as he chewed. “S’nice…”

“My lovely demon,” Aziraphale purred. He hugged Crowley around the middle with an arm, settling back. He could feel as the demon fell asleep and he pressed a kiss to his temple. He rested the palm of his hand against his chest, feeling the beat of his heart under his palm. “My heart.”


End file.
